This invention relates in general to lock or latch case structures and deals more particularly with a case structure of the type which includes a case body and an angularly adjustable front through which one or more bolts project.
A lock or latch which has a case of the aforedescribed type ordinarily has its case body received in a mortise opening or recess in a door and its front mortised or otherwise recessed into the edge of the door, the front being angularly adjustable relative to the body so that it may be mounted flush with the door edge regardless of whether the edge has a right or left hand bevel or is substantially perpendicular to the faces of the door. However, in such a lock structure, a problem is encountered in adjustably securing the front to the body of the case to facilitate a full range of angular adjustment. When the front is secured to the case body by tabs or the like the pivotal axis of the front is ordinarily spaced some distance rearwardly of the front so that each angular adjustment is accompanied by some lateral displacement of the front relative to the body. Sufficient clearance must be provided between the bolt or bolts and the bolt receiving apertures in the front to compensate for such lateral displacement. However, it is further desirable that such clearance be minimal, which may cause binding to occur between the bolt or bolts and the front or the strike plate when the front is angularly adjusted to the requirements of a door on which the lock is installed. The present invention is primarily concerned with this problem.